The design of bicycles has evolved little since their initial popularity dating back to the 19th century. The standard bicycle design includes a frame having a front wheel, a rear wheel, bicycle seat mounted in between on the frame, a rear free wheel sprocket and a front sprocket with a bottom bracket supporting a crank onto which the drive pedals are mounted. While new technology has evolved in the frame materials, frame design, shifting and brake design, little has changed in the overall design of the bicycle.
Most bicycles require the rider to sit upright or crouched on the upright seat. This position creates significant wind drag with the rider in that position. While racers and other performance riders may crouch in order to lower that drag, the overall position still creates aerodynamic problems as well discomfort.
An additional problem with this position is that almost all of the power to drive the bicycle is created by the legs of the rider. During general usage, the rider places their gluteus maximus on the seat and solely powers the bicycle by their legs. The trunk and upper body of the rider is little used in these bicycles.
Another problem with the current design of bicycles occurs from the position of the rider. Many riders suffer from sitting upright or in a crouch on the bicycle. Discomfort from this position can arise as well as lower back pain and even numbness in the groin region. This discomfort arises from the rider having their weight centered on the saddle in an upright seated position. These saddles are typically narrow to minimize weight and increase aerodynamics and are by nature uncomfortable.
Riders often crouch over the handlebars to decrease the wind resistance to enhance performance. This position is uncomfortable and causes fatigue. Serious medical issues may arise from this position as well as the upright position, commonly known as bike seat neuropathy
Recumbent bicycles have been developed to allow the rider to sit in a reclining position. However these types of bicycles are not suitable for performance or aerodynamics. The power stroke of the rider is limited to use of the legs of the rider only. Also, the position of the rider in an upright manner creates wind resistance as well.
Similar problems exist in the design of many exercise devices. Most stationary bicycles require the rider to sit in an upright position. This leads to numbing in the lower back and groin of the rider. This is further exacerbated by the lack of movement of the rider since the equipment is stationary. Also, only the lower body undergoes exercise.
Thus problems exist in the design of present bicycles and exercise equipment. The present bicycles do not provide an efficient design to lower wind resistance of the rider or to allow the rider to utilize more of the body in transferring power to the bicycle.